


Understanding Saladin

by DynamesVirtue



Series: The adventures of the Dragonfly Hunter [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamesVirtue/pseuds/DynamesVirtue
Summary: Crow is frustrated at how Saladin teats him. Oksana reminds him there are always two sides to a coin.Again suck at summaries but hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Crow/female guardian, Female Guardian/Uldren Sov
Series: The adventures of the Dragonfly Hunter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200920
Kudos: 3





	Understanding Saladin

Crow lounged on Oksana’s couch as they talked about the day’s deeds. He groaned as he rubbed his cheeks with his hand, not only to ease the marks his mask had left on him from hours of wearing, but to ponder as well. 

“And that Saladin guy... what an ass!” He complained, recalling the battleground mission on Earth. “A bitter man who doesn’t see any other option but violence.” Crow turned his head away from his guardian friend with a pout. 

“That’s... not entirely true, Crow.” She said with a frown. “His heart is in the right place... but it’s hardened ... by his pain he went through. And probably is still going through.” Her thoughts turn to Lady Jolder and the time she first met Saladin outside the Iron Banner. 

“You’re defending him.” He scoffed lightly. Of course she would. Being an old light as she was, she probably knew everyone’s trauma and secrets. Even his. But he knows Oksana has a kind heart. He’s a bit jealous of her empathy. 

“No, I don’t agree with what he said on the field but...” she paused, her hands in her lap while looking at the cup of water that was on her coffee table. “Everyone had it hard during the Red War. And it has only been recently that he opened up the Iron temple for guardians like us. That man is very guarded and reasonably so.” The Red War. Something he knew so little about but everyone else knew much more. From what Glint gathered from Korovka, Oksana took it the hardest when the Red Legion first took over the city. Korovka stated it’s not a topic she wants to talk so easily about so he tried not to pry information from her. But it seemed like everyone was like that. A wound that is healed but still painful and recent. So his knowledge of the war is very limited and full of ignorance. 

Her icy blue eyes looked up and caught his gold ones. Maybe, for her sake, he should have given it a thought. She gave him a smile before relaxing her shoulders and shrugged. “Don’t take it personally. He’ll come around to you. Give or take a few years.” 

Crow chuckled, resting his arms on the tops of the couch. Oksana began to feel Crow was too comfortable in her ship’s cabin as she took a sip of water. “A few years huh? Seems like a long time to earn someone’s trust.” The dragonfly hunter gave him a sly smile. “Oh yeah? It only took a couple of days at tops to earn your trust.” 

The awoken’s cheeks turned almost deep purple out of embarrassment. “N-no I’m pretty sure it took a couple of weeks to trust you.” 

“That’s not what glint said~” she mused. 

And at that moment Glint popped out and twirled his shell. “Don’t lie. It does you no good. You basically waiting for her to come over after the first wrait-“ 

“Glint!! No!l” He covered the front part of his ghost as if to shut him up. His blush only deepened as Oksana began to laugh. Great now he’s even more embarrassed. He’ll have to give Glint a stern talking to after all this. It was when Crow sighed Oksana knew to stop. 

“It’s ok Crow. I trusted you too early on in the beginning. You have this aura around you that’s... oddly calming. Either people will trust that right away or be put off by it. Do not take it to heart.” She reassured him. “Saladin is a good man, if he’s in a good mood.” 

“Has he ever experienced a good mood?” Korovka replied, causing Crow to laugh. 

“Koro...!” She warned, shaking her head with a stern look but her smile said otherwise. 

Crow started to understand what she meant. Not fully but he can take it into practice. “I... uh.. thank you Sana. I may not like him... now. But I’ll try my best to tolerate him. Maybe even understand him.” 

“Good. I’m glad you chose not to be bitter yourself.” She nodded before standing up. “I made some cookies earlier and should be cooled by now. Would you like some?” 

“Yes!” He relied quicker than he would have like. Glint sighed softly and shook his shell in disbelief. Crow turned to him and was about to hush him when Oksana grabbed his arm and pulled him up with surprising ease. 

“Come on then. I’ll even give you a tin of them to take him.” she said, pulling him towards the small kitchen area. “Will with that proposition, how can I say no?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! And any feedback is always welcomed!


End file.
